


The Zip Code

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little light smut. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Zip Code

Katie can’t help laughing when John shuts the door tight behind them, they had spent much of the night at the BAFTA afterparty and yet, now is when they really get to relax and enjoy themselves. The girls are out of course, staying with friends, and they are alone. 

“Zip code John? Little blatant don’t you think?”

“Oh come on… am I not allowed to show off a little?”

She smiles then, kissing him gently and moving to undo her shoes, setting down her bag and unpinning her hair before pulling it over her shoulder and out the way. 

“Well, go on then…”

John smiles, moves to trail the zip all the way down taking his time with it, teasing her. The dress, when he pushes it loose, drops easily to the floor and he smirks, letting her fuss and hang it up even as he undresses, well aware that she is waiting for him. She stiffens under his touch when he finally moves to wrap his arms around her, his lips pressed to her neck, then relaxes, letting herself rest against him, her limbs loose as she moves to the bed, letting him settle with her, the two of them taking time to kiss, caress, touch each other.   
She is only mildly surprised when he rolls her so she is resting on her front, although the slow-trailed kisses down her back tell her everything. He rolls her again, this time pinning her wrists at her sides, his hands slipping against hers, fingers curling together before he moves over her, nudging her into position until he can ease into her, the same, soft rhythmic pace as always comes naturally and he smiles, releasing her hands and letting her curl a hand into his hair, kissing her sweetly even as the pace picks up. Neither is sure who comes undone first, although she shivers when she settles back, curling easily into his arms.


End file.
